gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Raketenwerfer
thumb|Niko mit Raketenwerfer Der Raketenwerfer (engl. '''Rocket Launcher')'' ist eine schwere Waffe, die bisher in jedem Spiel der GTA-Reihe vorkam. Eine ähnliche, aber technologisch fortgeschrittene Variante des Raketenwerfers ist der Wärme suchende Raketenwerfer, die es bislang allerdings ausschließlich in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas gibt. Pro und Contra thumb|RPG-7-Raketenwerfer, getragen von [[Tommy Vercetti]] * Pro: Zerstört alles (was zerstört werden kann), hat eine exzellente Reichweite, ist die perfekte Waffe gegen Fahrzeuge und Menschengruppen. Eignet sich sehr gut um Personen, die sich hinter Deckungen in mittlerer bisthumb|Die RPG-7 aus GTA IV ohne Munition Größerer Entfernung befinden, zu eliminieren. Entweder schießt man auf ein direkt dahinterligendes Ziel, oder versucht die Deckung so hoch wie möglich zu treffen, um im besten Fall den Kopf des Gegners zu erwischen. Außerdem beginnt (in manchen Teilen) die Umgebung des Einschlagpunkts zu brennen, was weiteren Gegnern schaden kann. * Contra: Ist nur im Zielmodus abfeuerbar, feuert langsam und ziemlich ungenau, Springen beim Tragen des Raketenwerfers nicht möglich, schnelles Laufen ebenfalls, der Spieler kann durch eine in direkter Nähe erfolgende Explosion ebensoviel Schaden nehmen wie die Gegner. In GTA IV fällt besonders stark auf, dass die Raketen bei einem flachen Winkel von Wänden oder Straßen abprallen, das ist in sofern schlecht, da er eine verhältnismäßig lange Ladezeit hat, Munition sehr teuer, und auf 8 Schuss begrenzt ist. Feuert man z.B. aus mittlerer Entfernung auf ein Hochhaus mit glatter Fassade, so wird die Rakete senkrecht an dem Gebäude aufsteigen. Außerdem ist der Abschuss einer Rakete mit Vorsicht zu genießen, da sie nicht genau geradeaus fliegt, sondern schon direkt nach dem Abschuss anfängt zu Kreiseln. Duckt man sich hinter einer Motorhaube, so wird die Rakete wenn man zu tief zielt auf die Motorhaube aufschlagen und detonieren, gleiches gilt für Geländer, Simse, etc. Präzisionsschüsse, bzw. Erfolgsgarantien für einen guten Schuss sind nur dann gegeben, wenn sich das Ziel nicht bewegt, bzw. sich dort viele Hindernisse befinden, an denen die Rakete explodieren kann. Zudem gilt wie für alle Explosivwaffen: Steht man zwischen vielen Fahrzeugen sollte man aufpassen, keine Kettenreaktion auszulösen, die leicht einen ganzen Parkplatz wegfegen kann. Grundsätzlich werden in den GTA-Spielen zwei unterschiedliche Modelle verwendet. In GTA III, Advance und VCS kommt jeweils ein Raketenwerfer vom amerikanischen SMAW-Typ (Shoulder-Launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon) zum Einsatz. In VC, SA, LCS und IV greifen die Protagonisten dagegen zu einem Raketenwerfer vom russischen RPG-7-Typ. Die Unterschiede lassen sich bei den HUD-Icons gut erkennen. Fundorte GTA III #100px|thumb|SMAW-Raketenwerfer, getragen von [[Claude Speed]]Auf dem nordwestlichen Dach des westlichsten der nebeneinander aufgereihten Villen in Cedar Grove auf Shoreside Vale (ist in LCS das dritte und schönste Speicherhaus von Toni Cipriani) # Bei Phil Cassidys Armeebedarf für 25.000 $ (nach Das Waffenarsenal) # Nach 100 eingesammelten versteckten Päckchen vor jedem der drei Speicherhäuser Vice City # Im Pool des Hooker Inn Hotel, im Norden Vice Ports, Vice City Mainland # Bei Phil's Place in Haiti], Vice City Mainland für 8.000 $ (nach TNT-Whiskey) # Nach 70 eingesammelten versteckten Päckchen in drei der Speicherhäuser (Ocean View Hotel, Vercetti Estate, Hyman Condo). San Andreas # Downtown von Los Santos, Auf dem Flachdach des zweiten Gebäudes (des höheren) gleich westlich des thumb|Raketenwerfer Vice CityGlen Park. Neben einem schlanken Antennenmast. # In der Nordwestecke des 8. Parklevels des Emerald Isle-Parkhauses in Las Venturas # Nochmals auf dem Dach des Emerald Isle-Parkhauses in Las Venturas, südlich des dortigen Helikopter-Landedecks. In einer Gebäudeecke gleich neben zwei gläsernen Oberlichtern bzw. direkt über der Monsterstunt-Rampe im 10. Parklevel # Gleich südlich des großen x-förmigen Terminalgebäudes auf dem Flughafengelände in Las Venturas, In einer Ecke, die von den dort stehenden Containern gebildet wird # Im 'Wohnzimmer' von Torenos Ranch in Tierra Robada, neben anderen schweren Waffen (nach Vertical Bird) # Auf dem Helipad des SFPD, Downtown, San Fierro (bedingt nach Toreno's Last Flight. Nimmt man diesen in der Mission, wird er nie wieder da sein.) Advance # In der Ammu-Nation-Filiale auf Shoreside Vale für 10.000 $ Liberty City Stories # Am steinigen Ufer von Shoreside Vale, unterhalb der Shoreside Hebebrücke, noch vor dem ersten auf dem Festland stehenden Brückenpfeiler # In Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop für 9.000 $ (nach 'Glimm'-Zettel) # Nach 90 eingesammelten versteckten Päckchen vor jedem der drei Speicherhäuser Vice City Stories #Auf Starfish Island, nordwestlich von Diaz' Villa. Vor der großen weißen Villa (Südseite) mit der Torbogenfassade und der rötlich gepflasterten Einfahrt. Hinter dem ummauerten Blumenbeet (taucht nach From Zero to Hero auf). # In der Ammu-Nation-Filiale in Ocean Beach, Vice Beach für 9.000 bzw. 6.750 $ (ermäßigt)thumb GTA IV # Zu kaufen im Liberty City Gun Club für 15.000 $ und je 5.000 $ pro Rakete # Nördlich von Algonquin auf dem großen Felsen im Wasser # Westlich von Alderney auf der Mitte des größeren der beiden Wracks # Auf dem Dach des Kakagawa Building in Alderney City, nördlich der Bedrock Street # In Süd-Algonquin, östlich vom Castle Tunnel an der östlichsten Höhle der Baustelle (mit Boot erreichbar) # Mit den Cheats 486-555-0100 und 486-555-0150 Chinatown Wars # Bei Ammunation.net für 8.000 $ # In der Mission Hit from the tong von Zhou Ming Trivia * In GTA III ähnelte der Sucher des Raketenwerfs stark dem des Scharfschützengewehrs. * Der Raketenwerfer in San Andreas feuert Raketen falsch ab. Die vier Konstanthalteeinrichtungen gehören nach hinten, nicht nach vorne, und das "explosive" Ende müsste nicht hinten, sondern vorne sein. In späteren Versionen wurde dieser Fehler berichtigt. Rezension auf Ammunation.net HUD-Icons Datei:Raketenwerfer, 1.png|GTA 1 Datei:Raketenwerfer, London.png|London Datei:Raketenwerfer, 2.png|GTA 2 Datei:Raketenwerfer-Icon, III.PNG|GTA III Datei:Raketenwerfer-Icon, VC.png|Vice City Datei:Raketenwerfer-Icon, SA.png|San Andreas Datei:Raketenwerfer, LCS.gif|Liberty City Stories Datei:Raketenwerfer, VCS.gif|Vice City Stories Datei:Raketenwerfer-Icon, IV.PNG|GTA IV RocketLauncher-GTAA-icon.jpg|Advance en:Rocket Launcher es:Lanzacohetes Kategorie:Schwere Waffen Kategorie:Raketen